This is Stupid
by JAP02
Summary: Hermione Granger appears in the forest near Hogwarts only to realize her friends aren't there and she's not exactly alone coming across Malfoy and all. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Has bits of humor here and there WIP (M for language and a possible mature situations in the future)


Chapter 1. Well Fuck  
Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

It was a dark night with only the moon as her only light as Hermione Granger was trudging through the forest with a numb feeling as it seems she was alone only hearing her foot steps move across the dead branches and green grass. The outfit she's worn for Merlin knows how many days was dirty and bloodied it even was noticeable in the dim lighting. She could already see from a distance the haunting shadow that was Hogwarts not just was there no light coming from the school but she could the broken glass as well. After escaping from the Malfoy manor with Dobbies help only to find out that Hermione got separated somehow in the middle of things.  
To make matters worst she had no clue where her friends are or what to do besides being stuck here until either someone come and kill her or help her. Whichever she was praying for help knowing she didn't have the strength or energy at this point in time that could hold a fair battle.  
As she stopped beside a tree to gain some balance before collapsing onto the lightly wet ground, her breathing evening out as she listened carefully to what was around her feeling that she heard something, along the lines of a branch breaking. Not taking any chances she took out what she had taken with her that being the rest of the poly juice and the invisible cloak that Harry once owned, quickly putting the cloak over herself only seeing the last person she wanted to see.  
Draco Malfoy.  
He obviously was too lost in his thoughts, angry apparently at himself as his hands were cluntched and he kept muttering words that she couldn't make out. He seemed so angry, angry enough to kick a tree.  
"OW! Malfoy! you son of a bitch!" Hermion said out of rage

At first Panicking at the fact that a tree just spoke to him put pulling off the cloak to see it was Hermione, he glared.  
"Mudblood, why are you here?" He asked smirking slightly as though her pain was his gain.  
" You really calling me mudblood after I punched you last time?" She said darkly, glaring right back at him.  
He just rolled his eyes. " Oh come on you already look half dead, I doubt you could do the same damage as last time."  
" OH shut up! And Why are you here anyway, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be with your psycho aunt?!" Hermion snapped at him  
" My aunt isn't that... pyscho..." He tries to defend.  
" Than what the fuck is this?!" She says as she rolls up her sleeve to show the words that spelled out 'Mudblood' carved into her arm.  
"... " He glanced but looked away not wanting to see it already having a perfect enough of an image of his aunt huddled over Hermione with her wand saying nasty threats, it just made him sick. Looking back once again as he saw her roll down her sleeve he decides to speak "I didn't mean for any of that to happen, Granger. I ... want to help now."  
"Help? How could you son of a Death Eater the bully who continues to call me Mudblood even though your just a stupid pawn in this game Voldermort is playing? I mean really do you want to help after all that's happened, Malfoy?"  
Finding this already annoying he grabbed her frail arm to make her look into his eyes not giving that smirk that oh he was joking or playing her but much of a serious frown and eyes that looked... scared? mixed with confusion perhaps. Hermione looked at him stunned but didn't fight his grip as she gained some balance from this.  
"Can you let me help you? I mean your not exactly going to survive with that cloak alone, Granger." He said making a good point.  
"... Why do you want to help me? What already sick of a war that just barely started?" She asked back getting a reply from him.  
"Yes..."  
"..." With a groan and rolling her eyes but smiling alittle with the little thought that Draco's become a bit softer though as if he could read her mind he glares at her. " OH Fine than, Malfoy, what is it that you could help me or because you don't change over a couple hours after seeing you what do you want me to help you with?"  
He let her go lightly finally smirking always knowing she would be smart to figure out anything and everything especially if it came to himself but the thought of what he's soon going to say made his smirk disappear. "... I need you to be Astoria."

A huge **whack** was heard as it echoed through out the woods making a couple birds leave out of fright.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" Hermione snaps at Malfoy cheeks flushed, as a light mark appeared on Malfoy's cheek.  
"God what the hell do you do? work out?" Draco mutters referring to her strength, as he rubs his cheek expecting this type of reaction from her so not exactly was he surprised.  
"Don't ignore the subject, Draco! This isn't funny if you think this is some fucked up joke you somehow would be amused by." She rants to him glaring.  
"Do it look like I'm laughing?!"  
" NO! but.. but but... What happened to Astoria anyway?... Did you-"  
" Yes... She was... I mean it was an accident and if don't mind I'd like to keep this between us, ok? My parents and the rest of the death eaters don't need to congratulate me on finally having the balls to kill anyone." He says looking as if he just saw his favorite pet shot and that just bothered Hermione as she examined his features for any indication that he's lying to her. None was found.  
"... Wheres her body? Can you show me... please?" She asks lightly touching his arm for alittle comfort which he took not addressing it though as he nodded and turned to lead her to the body.

* * *

NOTE: This is a story I'm making for my enjoyment and yours if you like it that is such as Astoria being dead was a good idea in my head. I know i'll start on Chapter 2 soon and yes this is like super short. I'm sorry because I hate short things like this too. Obviously love the pairing and yeah... I've quit stories suddenly because I can't continue things that I'm not in the mood for or don't seem right to end. HOPEfully whoever reads this likes it and its always nice to make me feel bad enough to continue this if you review. Its true reviews make me feel sooooo guilty and I don't exactly forget easily. Last thing as well so you who ever wonders but Hermione didn't hit him hard and if you watch anime as much as me its like noticeable at first but goes away I think...


End file.
